


The Futa Next door

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boypussy, F/F, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Other, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a boy his mom and their neighbor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Futa Next door

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story I wrote on Veron's suggestions. I am willing to take suggestions... if it turns me on, I might write something for it. but if you want a full story commission me... and I'll see what I can do.

Tanya Ritter has finally found a new home for her and her child, Tyler (9yrs old). And it couldn’t be any better... That is until she met her neighbor. 

When the family moved in it was just the beginning of summer, one month later, “she” appeared. Tanya didn’t mind the fact that she had neighbor, she welcomed it in fact. But the day she came to introduce herself to her new neighbor, she was met at the door by a naked woman... with a cock, one of those "futanari" women. A fad among women in this day and age. A chemically induced growth that makes a cock grow out of the clit, with the right chemicals a woman can also grow balls... which this one apparently did. 

“Oh, you must be my new neighbor.” said the woman. “My name is Rosa.”

Tanya was too stunned to talk. She just stared at the woman... She was gorgeous... Her breast were at least F cups (thanks to the chemicals and it also slows sagging) her hips were wide... She looked very proportionate (she must have spent a fortune on the chemical treatment). The woman’s eyes lingered on her cock... The Rosa smiled.

“So you like what you see?” she said waving her cock at her. 

Tanya’s eyes widened and she ran back home. 

Over the next few months Rosa began to parade around her backyard totally nude... It wouldn’t have mattered if their backyard wasn’t separated by such a small fence... For a while she tried to keep little Tyler inside but that didn’t work for long... Soon the boy got sick and the doctor prescribed playing outside. The Ritter household was not well off so they couldn’t always go out to play... Tyler ended up playing in the backyard. 

This went on for a year... Tanya was at her limit. She had caught Rosa “watering” her garden with her jizz, once she even caught Tyler sitting on her lap while she rubbed her 9in cock against the his back. 

And because of the new laws... Tanya couldn’t do anything about it. The law in this world states that sexuality is a natural thing... it cannot be forced, or hindered. It is normal to walk down to the park and see kids in sexual situations... 

Finally, Tanya had enough when she found her son having a cum bath with Rosa. The next day she walked up to her and asked her to stop her advances on her and her son.

“Well, that’s big coming from you.” the naked futa said.

“W-what do you mean!” Tanya asked, apparently pissed. 

“Look at yourself!” Rosa shot back. 

Tanya looked at herself... She was dressed in a bikini top and jean short shorts... And she looked at Tyler and he was dressed in tight boy shorts and a crop top... 

When did this happen, Tanya thought, when did she start dressing her and her boy up like sluts? 

Suddenly she felt something hot and hard against her skin. Rosa was rubbing her cock against her flat belly, the tip hit the woman’s bikini tie.

“You’ve been seducing me this whole time.” Rosa said

That can’t be true... She is a respectable woman... She didn’t want this woman’s cock... This hard pole rubbing against her... (she didn’t notice it but while she was fighting with herself, she was already sucking Rosa’s cock). No it was a lie... I don’t wan to be sexually violated by such a thick, throbbing, dick... She didn’t want her son to be fucked by the thick monster... no! I want to keep my baby safe... (by now she was pushing her son’s head onto Rosa’s cock making him take at least a third of the shaft)... 

She suddenly saw what she was doing... “Oh no!” she said, but didn’t stop forcing the cock down her son’s throat... “It’s true!!! I want your fucking cock Rosa!!!” She pulled her son off the thick phallus and began to suck it her self... Tyler coughed but smiled at the pretty lady... That made him feel good just by looking at her... 

Tanya pulled aside the thin strip of cloth covering her cunt and hopped onto the futa’s dick. 

“YES!!! I want to be your whore!!” she confessed “Ever since I first saw your cock!!!” She grabbed Tyler’s hand and made him grab Rosa’s perky F cups... “I wanted to be your cock slut, but I had a son....” Her confession continued, “I wanted to keep him safe.... But I wanted you cock more!!!” She said kissing the woman deep and hard as she orgasmed all over her favorite cock. 

After she caught her breath form the intense cum she just enjoyed... Her confession continued... “Soon, I began to dress my boy up so you would want to fuck him.” She said as she pulled Tyler up on her kissing him deep... “You will be Rosa’s fuck toy to now ok baby?” she told her son after their kiss, the boy just nodded. At first she was confused... She wanted to keep little Ty safe. But the more she obsessed about Rosa’s cock the more she wanted to see her son fucked by it. 

For months now, Tanya had been giving him daily enemas... Under the guise of “you should always be clean”... The truly made herself believe this lie. But soon she would “check” to see if there he was clean by fingering his ass hole. 

“Fuck my son!” she begged the woman. Tanya’s desires had fully taken her over... Once she excepted she wanted cock, more than being a mother... Something inside her broke...soon she was preparing her son’s ass by using her own pussy juice and spit... She lubed him up good and lowered her son onto the futa cock. The boy moaned as the cock invaded his virgin ass... But because of his mom training his ass it didn’t hurt much... And soon the boy was bouncing up and down on the woman’s cock like a pro.

“Fuck me!!” The boy screamed... Tanya smiled as she remembered looking at shota porn on her son’s computer “forgetting” to close the window before she gave the computer back. She made it so that her boy wanted this as much as she did... Soon her son spasmed in a dry orgasm, leaving him no more than a twitching cock sleeve for Rosa.

Rosa smiled as her two cock toys rested, each holding onto her cock... Becoming a Futanari with strong pheromones was well worth the money... She thought. She could corrupt men, women, children... She loved being a futa.


End file.
